Butterspy
The Butterspy or "Phantom Butterfly Assassin" are an archetype of Insect like female Warriors. The Archetype is a sub-archetype of the "Butterfly" and "Assassin" archetype. The Archetype made their debut in Yugioh Zexal, used by Dextra. The Butterspy focus on weakening the opponent ATK and increasing their own ATK through changing Battle Position. Originally, the Archetype was very small consisting only 2 members and 1 support (Moonlit Papillon). However, supports were later released, and this Archetype became a fairly big Archetype. Despite their Insect like appearance, the Archetype are actually Warrior Type monster. Interestingly, this archetype strongly promote the xyz summon of Rank 4 Warrior Type monsters since most of them have effects that allows them to be treated as Level 4 Materials. The "Skipper" and "Pipi" archetype support this Archetype, and works well with this Archetype. Playing Style Originally, the Archetype effects limited to only weakening opponent's monsters and powering up their own ATK. However, with the release of the newer members of the Archetype, the Archetype shifted into more on Field Controlling. Despite Photon Papiperlerative or Longwing Butterfly Assassin not being part of this archetype, they work well with this Archetype. Due to the swarming capability and varying effect, there are many different playing style. The Archetype include a mix of manipulating opponent's Battle Position, Swarming, Inflicting minor damage and quick Rank 3-4 Xyz Summon. Morpho Butterspy, Peacock Butterspy, Virginia Butterspy, Mourning Butterspy, Longwing Butterfly Assassin, Solardust Skipper and Photon Papipelerative focuses on weakening opponent's ATK power, or boosting their own ATK power. Sulphur Butterspy and Solardust Flare Skipper give the deck minor draw power, and refilling the hand. Buckeye Butterspy, Moonlit Papillon and Fritillary Butterspy help the archetype swarm the field quickly, allowing the player to quickly initiate their combo. Admiral Butterspy, Photon Alexandra Queen and Painted Lady Butterspy inflicts minor damages to opponent. Monarch Butterspy manipulate another Butterspy Level to quickly Xyz Summon a rank 3 Xyz Monster. The archetype focuses on having atleast 2 Butterspy monsters together to support (trigger) each other effect. Recommended Cards for Specific Deck Types 'Field Control Butterspy Deck' The Field Control Butterspy deck focuses on manipulating the opponent's battle position and lowering their ATK, while boosting their own ATK to limit the opponent's fighting capability. The deck also capable of creating a lockdown, and refilling your hand. The deck focuses on triggering Morpho Butterspy and Photon Papilerative with the aid of Paralyzing Butterfly Spore 'Jungle' and Lacewing Butterspy. The deck also focuses on triggering Swallowtail Butterspy effect by attacking directly with Admiral Butterspy. In addition, this allow easy summoning of Chaos Sorcerror and Black Luster Soldier. The Assassin Gate helps protect your Butterspy monsters, and destroy any attacking monster. Monster Cards *Lacewing Butterspy *Sulphur Butterspy *Morpho Butterspy *Buckeye Butterspy *Peacock Butterspy *Swallowtail Butterspy *Admiral Butterspy *Virginia Butterspy *Mourning Coated Butterspy *Fritillary Butterspy *Solardust Skipper *Sangan *Chaos Socceror *Black Luster Soldier *Summoner Monk *Moonlit Papillon Spell Cards *Paralyzing Butterfly Spore Garden *Moon Dust Pollen *Miracle Skipper Pollen *Enemy Controller *Stumbling *Reinforcement of the Army *The Warrior Returning Alive *Assassin Gate *Phantasmal Dance of the Confusing Butterfly Trap Cards *Butterfly Splendid Illusion *Butterfly Distortion *Exploding Butterfly Symphony *Butterflyoke Extra Cards *Longwing Papilloperative *Photon Papilloperative 'Butterfly Assassin Lockdown Deck' This is like the Field Control deck but focuses more on a Lock down strategy. The deck focuses on forcing the opponent to attack but in the same time, punishing them if they do. This deck focuses mainly on the Jungle Field spell, Photon Papilloperative and the 3 Continious spell: Butterfly Charm, Death Butterfly Invitation and Assassin Gate. Jungle Field forces the opponent to normal summon or set in each turn. Butterfly Charm forces the opponent to attack. Assassin Gate destroying any attacking monster. Death Butterfly Invitation inflicts 1500 damage to a monster that is destroyed. The weakness of this deck include losing a large amount of Life Points to keep the lockdown going. Monster Cards *Lacewing Butterspy *Buckeye Butterspy *Ulysses Butterspy *Fritillary Butterspy *Solardust Skipper *Goblingeberg *Tin Plate Goldfish *Summoner Monk *Kagetokage Spell Cards *Jungle Field *Butterfly Charm *Death Butterfly Invitation *Assassin Gate *Moon Dust Pollen *Reinforcement of the Army *The Warrior Returning Alive Trap Cards *Butterfly Splendid Illusion *Exploding Butterfly Symphony Extra Cards *Longwing Papilloperative *Photon Papilloperative *Photon Alexandra Queen 'Butterspy Burn Deck' This Butterspy deck focuses on burning the opponent through direct attack, and effect damage. It focuses mainly on Painted Lady Butterspy Monster Cards *Lacewing Butterspy *Sulphur Butterspy *Buckeye Butterspy *Swallowtail Butterspy *Admiral Butterspy *Antimach Butterspy *Fritillary Butterspy *Painted Lady Butterspy *Drill Barnacle *Raging Flame Spirit *Marshmallon Spell Cards *Paralyzing Butterfly Spore Garden *Deadly Butterfly Invitation *Reinforcement of the Army *The Warrior Returning Alive Trap Cards *Butterfly Splendid Illusion *Exploding Butterfly Symphony *Poison of the Butterfly Extra Cards *Photon Alexandra Queen *Photon Papilloperative 'Butterspy Rank 4 Spam' This Butterspy deck focuses on bringing out Rank 4 Xyz Monster in one turn easily. Monster Cards *Summoner Monk *Goblinberg *Tinplate Goldfish *Kagetokage *Photon Thrasher *Buckeye Butterspy *Mourning Coated Butterspy *Fritillary Butterspy *Admiral Butterspy *Swallowtail Butterspy *Moonlit Papillon Spell Cards *Moon Dust Pollen *Double Summon Trap Cards *Butterfly Splendid Illusion Extra Cards *Any other Rank 4 Xyz Monsters. Weaknesses The archetype is quick and have many different playing style. However, the biggest weakness of this Archetype is that it has weak ATK. Therefore, they are run over easily if they are left on the field on its own without any protection. Furthermore, the deck combo only starts when the user have atleast 2 Butterspy on the field. The only way in getting 2 Butterspy on the field at once is Buckeye Butterspy. Trivia *Despite their Insect like appearance, Butterspy monsters are actually Warrior-Type. Category:Archetype